The One Among Us
by VictoriousFan334
Summary: All was well at Hollywood Arts, until someone snapped. Now one of the students is killing people, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

A pair of studded black boots pounded the pavement in pursuit of their home. The girl pulled her thin cardigan tighter around her shoulders.

Why had she worn this instead of her jacket?

Jade wondered this as a black car pulled up next to her.

The passenger side window rolled down and the barrel of a silenced pistol slipped out.

A flash was all Jade saw before the bullet pierced her heart, sending her world into blackness.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the class was antsy. They were waiting for the big announcement.<p>

Sikowitz was supposed to announce the lead of the final musical of the year.

Beck leaned towards Tori and whispered. "Have you seen Jade yet?"

"No. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night. We had a fight and she walked home."

"Maybe she just stayed home because she didn't want to face you."

"Probably." Beck leaned back in his chair as Mr. Sikowitz walked into the class.

"Class, I have some sad news." He sighed and leaned on the whiteboard. "Jade West, passed away last night."

The whole room was silent.

"How?" One syllable was the only sound made and it came from one spontaneous redhead.

"You will have to ask the police that." Cat nodded. "I was thinking we could have a memorial for Jade in remembrance."

"Do you want us to put on a show for her?" Andre asked.

"If you would like to you can write a song, a skit, a poem, or you can paint a picture, something to remember her by." He weakly smiled.

"Okay." Andre nodded and pulled out his notebook and started scribbling notes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood Homicide Police Report<strong>

Detective Marshall stepped out of his car and walked to the police tape.

"What have we got here?"

One of the newbies raised her head. "Teenage girl, shot in the heart."

"Damn." He mumbled.

Marshall ducked under the yellow tape and lifted the tarp.

The cold face of Jade West stared back at him.

"Do you know who she is?" He lifted the tarp a little further to look at the wound.

He felt dizzy as soon as he saw it.

"Jade West. She attended Hollywood Arts."

The detective nodded and looked around. _Who would do this to an innocent girl?_

He saw a black car about 40 yards away, hidden in the shade.

Inside that car Jade's murderer sat, twirling the gun around their finger. Planning their next kill.


	2. Chapter 2

25 left.

He was alone. _Did I just hear footsteps?_

39 right.

_Is someone behind me? _He looked left and right.

28 left then open the door.

Everyone was either moping or one edge because of what happened to Jade.

"Hey Robbie?"

He jumped and turned to face Cat.

"What Cat?" He sighed and turned back around.

"Sorry to scare you but do you have the assignment for Sikowitz' class?" Cat looked at Robbie expectantly.

"Yeah." Robbie pulled out his books and handed Cat the assignment.

Cat smiled. "Thanks Robbie." The redhead walked out of the doors and into the parking lot.

Robbie nodded and looked into his locker.

Where was Rex?

Robbie remembered that he had left him in Sikowitz' class.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

Robbie looked around the class and spotted Rex.

"Found you." He smiled and picked him up.

Then, the lights went out.

"H-hello?"

"Hello Robbie." He turned in the direction of the new voice.

"Who are you? Why are the lights out?" He took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" Robbie stopped. "You don't need to know who I am."

"What do y-" He was cut off when He felt an arm wrap around his neck and a knife press against his side.

"You will die in a minute. Is there any last words you would like to say?" The person harshly whispered.

Robbie started crying. "Why?" He was barely audible.

The person laughed. "For fun." Then they thrust the knife into Robbie's side, and pulled up.

They lowered Robbie as the life slowly faded from his body.

Then they cut off Rex's head and laid his body next to Robbie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood Homicide Police Report<strong>

Detective Marshall walked through the school, stopping often to look at the lockers.

When he finally made it to classroom the first thing he saw was the blood.

A large pool in the middle of the floor.

"What happened here?" He looked to one of the people taking photos.

"His name is Robbie Shapiro. Cause of death is a knife to the kidney."

Detective Marshall nodded. "Did he go here?"

"Yeah." The person started taking photos again.

_Two students in one week? Who would do this? _Detective Marshall thought as he walked back to his car.

This time, someone was obviously watching him.

"Hey!" He looked straight at them.

The killer quickly turned and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep.<em>

Tori picked up her phone and looked at the new message.

_Hey, did you hear? _Cat had texted.

_No. What? _She replied.

_Robbie died! _Cat replied.

_What? How? _She asked Cat.

_Apparently he was stabbed._

Tori stared at her phone.

First Jade. Now Robbie?

Was there a pattern?

Was she next?

Tori sat down on her couch.

"Tori are you okay?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah." Tori smiled at her mom then looked back at her phone.

Why Robbie?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cat's POV**

I sat, waiting for him to meet me.

I finally saw him.

He walked up to my table and sat down.

"Hey Andre." I smiled my innocent smile.

"Hey little red." He smiled back at me.

"Do you have any ideas for the song?"

"Yeah." He pulled out his notebook and handed it to me. "I just need a title."

"Okay." I skimmed through the page and smiled. "It's really good."

"Thanks Cat." I handed his notebook back to him.

"So, when do you want to get together to practice?"

"Practice what?" He looked confused.

"The song for Jade."

"Oh. I kind of wrote this song for Tori." Instantly the anger started rising, but I kept it hidden.

"Oh. I see." I took a sip of my latte and stood up. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"I'm sorry Cat."

"It's okay Andre."

I walked through the doors and I let my anger show in my face.

Tori Vega, you messed with the wrong girl.

* * *

><p>Tori Vega was walking through the mall, looking for Beck.<p>

He had texted her to meet him there.

She was just about ot give up when she got another text.

_I'm by the American Eagle._

Tori smiled and walked in that direction.

When she made it there no one was inside the store. She walked in and the gates closed behind her.

She turned around and ran to them.

"Hello?" She hit the metal bars. "Let me out!"

The whole mall went dark.

The only light was coming from the back room.

Tori slowly walked towards the door. "Hello?"

She heard music inside.

The song she was suposed to sing with Andre at the memorial for Jade, but someone else was singing it.

There voice was beautiful, flawless.

Who was that?

Tori walked through the door and into an open room with a black grand piano in the middle.

The person sitting at the bench had there back to Tori.

She walked closer to the piano and the person stopped playing.

"I'm sorry." Tori appologized and the person turned around.

They were wearing a white mask.

The person stood up and walked to her.

She backed up.

The person grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground.

The last thing Tori Vega saw before she hit her head on the floor was the white mask being lifted from the person's face.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_So? Who do you think it is?_

_Leave a review on who you think the killer is._


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori's POV**

I woke up on a metal table.

I tried to move my head but I couldn't.

I tried to lift my arms but they were restrained.

What was happening?

* * *

><p>Someone was watching Tori squirm on the table.<p>

They were enjoying it.

The person pressed a button and started to speak through a microphone.

"Hello Tori. Your arms are restrained so you won't be able to fight. You head is strapped down to the table so you can't see your surroundings."

Tori opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't talk. There are sharp metal spikes positioned by your jugular vein. If you annoy me I will le them pierce your vein and you will bleed to death."

Tori started crying.

The person laughed at this.

Then they walked towards her, wearing a white mask.

"I have a scalpel here. I'm going to tell you a story and if you make a sound I will carve into your face. Got that?"

Tori nodded.

"Good."

They held up the scalpel.

"Once there was a girl. She was shot and killed, and everyone at her school made creative things for her memorial."

Tori whimpered a little.

"No sounds." They pressed the sharp edge to Tori's face and drew a line from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth, slowly.

Tori held back a scream as the knife sliced into her flesh.

They person smiled beneath the mask.

"Good girl. Now let's continue with the story."

The person pulled the scalpel away.

"Where was I? Oh yes, but one little BITCH stole someone's song. Now that bitch had to be taught a lesson. And this is your lesson Tori. Don't mess with me."

Tori screamed as the scalpel ripped into her flesh.

* * *

><p>Trina sat down and opened her laptop.<p>

She opened her email and she saw she had one new message.

Trina opened the email and screamed.

Her parents ran in.

"What's wr- AHHHHHHHH!" Her mother said as she looked at the screen.

There were pictures of Tori, with her eyes gouged out, her face cut up, and her throat sliced open.

At the bottom of the email there was a message.

_Don't mess with me._

* * *

><p>An:

Do you know who it is?

I hope you ejoy the rest. :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Why did I do it?_

She paced around the large concrete room.

What compelled me to do it?

She stopped and unstrapped Tori's body from the table.

How will I move her body?

She was crying now.

Her friend, gone in a painful way.

She dragged her body onto a tarp and wrapped it up.

She pushed a strand of magenta hair behind her ear.

Now she had to get rid of this.

* * *

><p>"Is school cancelled again?"<p>

Cat sat at the kitchen table, eating some oatmeal.

"Yes sweetie." Her mom stood at the stove, cooking some eggs.

Cat sighed and pushed her oatmeal away from her.

She stood up and walked to her room.

She slumped onto her bed.

She screamed into her pillow.

I have to kill.

She knew it was wrong but she had to.

Her mother burst into the room.

"They found your friends body. It was dumped in a river."

Cat looked at her mother and broke out in tears.

Her mother tied to comfort her but Cat pushed her away.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Cat pulled out a knife from under her mattress but hid it behind her back.

She stood up and walked to her mom.

"Mom. I have to tell you something."

"W-what is it honey?"

Cat took a deep breath.

"I killed Jade and Robbie and Tori."

Cat's mother backed away from her daughter.

Cat lunged and stabbed her mother in the gut.

She covered the older woman's mouth to muffle the scream.

She pulled the knife out and stabbed her again.

* * *

><p>Cat wiped her fingerprints off the handle and walked out her front door.<p>

Her life was screwed.

"Fuck!" She screamed.

I need to kill again.

She fell to her knees.

No! Not anymore!

I need the blood.

She felt the tears start to build up.

Kill. Beck. Andre. Now.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.


End file.
